Board Game
The Board Game is an interactive experience created by Kell "Hex Moon" Corsaro. Important Note: If Kell Corsaro is running the board game, it can only occur from Friday Evening to Sunday Morning. Game Types "Scavenger Hunt" Maximum Rounds: 10 Map Types: Large or Small Players will go around the map, searching for artifacts or relic weapons. The team with the most artifacts or relic weapons win. "Boss Battle" Maximum Rounds: 20 Map Types: Small Players will attack the boss of the map and all its minions. Mages will have their "search artifact/relic" ability replaced with a "spell bolt" ranged attack ability on this map. "Hybrid" This type of style is a combination of the two previous game types. Mages retain their initial "search artifact/relic" ability on this map type, as well as their "spell bolt" ranged attack. However, on the Hybrid map, they can only use the "spell bolt" attack once a game. "Hide and Seek" This style is very similar to the Scavenger Hunt style. It can use cards as well to help further the progression of the players! Pay attention to what the cards say in your hunt to find the monsters that are hidden on the map. Be careful, you have to beat them as well! Class Types Warrior The hardiest of the classes, warriors choose between 5-6 on their dice attack rolls, can block another opponent from moving for 2 rounds using INTIMIDATION! *Note, if a warrior and another warrior meet, they are BOTH locked for 3 rounds! Warrior's Intimidation If a player is caught in the Warrior's Intimidation (commonly referred to as the Warrior's Lock), they can not move as they normally could. However, they can still battle and take actions! The player is not considered "knocked out" like they would be in a battle loss. A Warrior can not continually lock the same player. Once they use the Intimidation ability on a player, they must move away to a new space if they want to lock again. The space they are currently on (for the initial lock) is exhausted in locking that player for the rest of the game. If the warrior moves away from the player, or is knocked out, the lock will break. If there are two warrior's on the same team attempting to lock an enemy player, they must decide which will use the Warrior's intimidation and which will battle, or do nothing. Scout Agile and quick, scouts can choose between 1-4 on their dice attack rolls, can move 2 spaces at a time using RUN! Mage Cunning and spiritual, mages can choose between 7-10 on their dice attack rolls and can cast a spell to search for an artifact. This exhausts them and they can't move the next round, so make sure you have a good feeling where it is before you cast! On certain maps, the mages can cast "spell bolt!", a ranged attack that can reach 3-5 spaces in either North, South, East, or West. *Note, the mages abilities depend on the map size. Berserker (Coming Soon!) Team Leader On each team, a leader is designated to help their team know the rules and strategize future movements and tactics. It is highly recommended that the leader create a separate chat, inviting both the Game Master and their team mates at the start of the game. Movement Rules Players are able to move North, South, East, or West. This can be affected by special abilities and boss abilities. On all maps, there will be small numbers and letters on each square in order to tell the game master which area you wish to move to. Sharing the Same Space Friendly players and players on the same team can share a block together. However, enemy players can never share the same block together. If an enemy player is hypnotized, it still can not share the same block as a player not on it's initial team. Alliances and pacts also do not allow players on different teams to share spaces. Jumping Scouts are able to use one out of their two moves in order to jump over an enemy player. Forcing an Enemy Player to Move If a player wishes to move an enemy player from a spot, they will need to initiate a special battle with them. Both players will pick a number 1-100, and whoever gets closer to the random winning number wins! The winning number can then knock the losing number back 1 spot to the East or West. If another player is blocking the spot they would be knocked to, the losing number instead get knocked 2 spaces back, flying over the blocking player. The winning number is then exhausted and can not act the next round. The losing number, however, can move normally the next round. Special Map Rules Many maps have certain barriers and boundaries that have special movement rules. Please make sure you pay attention to the Game Master and what they tell you at the start of the match! Battle Rules To battle, the player will pick a number in the range that aligns to your class. Also, roleplay out an action on how you attack the person. When you win or lose you will also have to roleplay how you are victorious or how you are injured/beaten! Winning the Roll The player gains "Battle Elation" and can take an additional move the next round! *Note: Battle Elation only lasts the round after it's gained. Losing the Roll The player can not move the next round they normally would have been able to. This means it also stacks on top of any warrior, boss, or other negative movement effect. Note: You can not pick the same number! Every number chosen is first come first serve. Double Team Battle Occasionally, members of the same team will align themselves so they can gang-up on an enemy player. In a double team battle, the outnumbered player has TWICE as much chance to lose and receives TWICE the penalties! (or, twice the benefits if they win!). Because of this risk, it's better to avoid going against large groups of the enemy team. Truces and Alliances Occasionally, the enemy teams will work together towards a common enemy. As of Spring in the 2nd year, teams are no longer allowed to create Truces or Alliances in-game, and this must be decided at least 1 full hour before the initial game has started on the first day of playing. In order to start a Truce or Alliance, both team captains must approach the Game Master together, explaining why they wish to start a Truce or Alliance, and how it would make sense lore-wise. If the Game Master accepts, all players must role-play the start of this Truce or Alliance before the official board game begins. Truce In a Truce, enemy players can not attack each other or use abilities on each other. There will be only one team who wins, and they can not share items, relics, or artifacts. If any attack or ability is used from one enemy player to another, the Truce is forever broken and the game style goes back to normal. Truces can be used on any game style. Alliance In an Alliance, enemy players can not attack each other or use abilities on each other. The teams will share victory on the board map, and they are able to share items with each other. If any attack or ability is used from one enemy player to another, the Alliance is forever broken and the game style goes back to normal. Alliances can only be used on the "Boss Type" game style. Category:Master List Category:Board Game